Conventionally, there is a virtualization technology by which a plurality of OSs (operating system) can execute on a single device. Furthermore, there is a scheduling algorithm for scheduling processing resources so as to satisfy requirements of dead lines imposed on tasks executed on a virtual machine.
However, the conventional scheduling algorithm requires a long period of time for the process of calculating resources to be allocated to tasks and virtual machines.